Turn, Turn, Turn
by hollytiger
Summary: One-shot based on the promo and spoilers for 10/11 Shabbat Shalom and 10/12 Shiva. TIVA/McAbby pairings.


Turn, Turn, Turn

_One-shot based on the promo __and spoilers __for 10/11 and 10/12. TIVA/McAbby pairings.  
_

"_We got blood," said Tony. His heart was racing. Not his Ziva. Please God, don't let it be Ziva's blood... he thought. Gibbs, Tony and McGee raced into the room, while still on alert to their surroundings._

"_ZIVA!" cried Tony as he saw the love of his life. She was standing over her father's body._

"_Tony, call 911, he is, please, help him," said Ziva, her hands covered with blood as she tried to stop the blood pouring out of Eli David's chest. Gibbs immediately pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. Tony and McGee tried to help Ziva stop the bleeding and as the paramedics arrived, Tony pulled Ziva away from her father and took her into his arms._

"_Please God, let him be alright," sobbed Ziva into Tony's chest._

"_Ziva, oh god, Ziva, you're bleeding," said Tony as he noticed the bullet wound to her arm._

"_I had not noticed," said Ziva, before fainting into Tony's arms._

Tony was now standing in the waiting room of the ER, arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not when they were just starting to finally become a couple. Rule 12 be damned, he was marrying Ziva David and she wasn't going to leave him again. McGee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay Tony, it was just a small wound," said McGee.

"I can't lose her Tim, not again," said Tony. By this time, Abby and Ducky had followed McGee in.

"Any news?" asked Abby worriedly as she rushed to McGee's side. McGee shook his head.

"No, last we heard was Director David was in surgery and Ziva was whisked into the ER but no one has come out and told us anything new," said McGee. "The bullet wound that Ziva got was pretty small though, so I'm sure she'll live."

"We can't lose her, Timmy," cried Abby. "She's our sister, we can't..." Abby started crying and McGee took her into his arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, Abs, I know," whispered McGee. Just then, a doctor came through the doors.

"Family of Ziva David?" he asked.

"That's us," said Gibbs. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How is she, Doc?"

"Ziva is going to be just fine. The bullet wound was a clean shot and did not damage any major arteries in her arm. She was unconscious for other reasons not due to the loss of blood."

"Other reasons? What do you mean?" asked Tony, his heart suddenly racing again.

"Agent DiNozzo, I presume?" the doctor asked and Tony nodded. "If you would come with me, I would like to talk to you in private."

The group watched as Tony and the doctor walked through the doors. Gibbs watched through the window as the doctor spoke to Tony. Gibbs watched as Tony's jaw dropped in what appeared to be either shock or horror, and then Tony rubbed his hand over his head in disbelief. Then Gibbs watched as the doctor led Tony into what must've been Ziva's room.

"Whatever the doc just told Tony, it was definitely not what Tony was prepared to hear," said Gibbs to the others. The doctor returned a few moments later and Gibbs spoke.

"Hey Doc, any news on Director David?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm afraid Director David succumbed to his injuries while in surgery," said the doctor. "I am so sorry."

The group gasped and Abby cried into McGee's arms again.

"May I ask what you told Tony and why he was so shocked?' asked Gibbs.

"Certainly," said the doctor. "Special agents DiNozzo and David are expecting."

* * *

"Hello my little hairy butt," whispered Ziva as Tony entered the small emergency room cubicle. She was sitting up in the bed, her arm in a sling, and a fetal monitor over her now visible bump.

"Pregnant? When were you going to-" started Tony.

"To be honest, I did not know," said Ziva. "I thought my last two missed periods were due to stress and work."

"How far-"

"Roughly about twelve weeks," said Ziva.

"God Ziva, we aren't prepared-"

"I know, Tony, and had I known I was pregnant I would have not gone out with my father," said Ziva.

"Is, is it okay?" asked Tony.

"She is fine," smiled Ziva. Tony's jaw dropped.

"A girl? We're having a girl?" whispered Tony as he sat next to Ziva, placing his hand on her bump.

"The ultrasound technician said it wasn't 100% certain as it's still early but she said it was more than likely a girl. No DiNozzo family jewels," grinned Ziva. Tony laughed.

"Wow, a girl," whispered Tony. "Can we, do you think we could name her after your sister and maybe either Jenny or Kate?"

"I was thinking the same thing," smiled Ziva. Tony grinned and leaned over carefully, kissing Ziva on the lips.

"I love you Ziva," said Tony.

"I love you too Tony," said Ziva. "Have you heard anything on my father?"

Tony's smile turned to a grim straight line.

"I'm sorry, Sweetcheeks, but Eli didn't make it." Tears streamed down both of their cheeks and Tony carefully scooted into the bed with Ziva, trying not to hurt her arm.

"Oh Tony, I never got a chance to..."

"I know Sweetcheeks, I know," said Tony. A knock came at the "door" or curtain or whatever you called it, and Gibbs poked his head in.

"Ziver, you up for some visitors?" asked Gibbs.

"I just told her about Eli, Boss," said Tony as Ziva nodded for them to come in. Abby raced past Gibbs and hugged Ziva.

"Abs! Careful! Arm!" said Ziva.

"Oooh right sorry! But oh my gosh! You guys are having a baby? YAYE! I'm going to be an aunt! It's about time you two! Do you know what it is yet? How come you put the baby in danger? How could you?!"

"Abby!" cried McGee. "Calm down! I think it's pretty obvious both Tony and Ziva didn't know."

"He's right, we did not know, Abby," said Ziva. "And we aren't 100% sure, but we are having a girl according to the doctor."

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be great! I get to buy her lots and lots of pink!"

"ABBY!" cried Tony and McGee.

"Right, sorry. Too many Caf-Pows today."

Gibbs cracked a smile as he leaned down and kissed the top of Ziva's head.

"Congratulations Ziver, you and DiNozzo both have my blessing," said Gibbs.

"Boss?" asked Tony bewildered.

"Two cups, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "I told you last year." He turned to Abby and McGee. "This goes for all of you. Rule 12 is hereby abolished. I want my girls to be happy. Same with my boys. We are a family and if the four of you want to be with your respective other, then who am I to tell you who you can and cannot date? The bombing made me realize that life is too short, and same with almost losing Ziver tonight. Eli David is gone because of my carelessness. I'm sorry Ziver, we shouldn't have left you alone with your father. I take full blame for his death."

"Gibbs, do not blame yourself. We were ambushed. Can you please do one small favor for me though? Please call my rabbi and Shmeil. I would like to have my father buried here in DC so that his grandchildren can visit his grave anytime they want."

"I'm on it, Ziver," said Gibbs. Taking Ziva's cell phone from Tony he exited the room leaving "McAbby" (who were now kissing furiously) and Ducky with Tony and Ziva.

"Hey, McAbby," said Tony, "go get a room." Abby and McGee blushed as they pulled away and bid goodnight to them and Ducky, who had now come over to Ziva's side.

"Antony, Ziva, my congratulations to you both, and my condolences on the loss of your father," said Ducky.

"Thanks Duckman," said Tony, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Ducky," said Ziva, kissing his cheek.

"Let young Caitlin here get some rest in your womb, my dear," said Ducky. "I am assuming her name will be Caitlin after our dear departed comrade?"

"Somewhere in there," smiled Tony. "We were thinking of honoring Tali and either Kate or Jenny."

"I think Tali will be just perfect then," smiled Ducky, giving Ziva a kiss on the head and gently rubbing Ziva's stomach. "Goodnight you three."

"Goodnight Ducky," they replied. The two parents-to-be were left alone until Gibbs and the doctor came in to release Ziva. When Tony pulled up to Ziva's, well, THEIR, apartment, he carefully walked her inside and laid her on the bed.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" asked Tony.

"A pain pill would be great," said Ziva.

"I'll be right back," said Tony, giving her a kiss on the lips. He returned moments later to find Ziva asleep on the bed and Tony chuckled. He climbed in next to her carefully and fell asleep, his hand gently resting on the spot where his daughter was growing inside Ziva.

_My daughter..._ thought Tony as a smile crept over his face. He was going to be a dad.

* * *

A few days later, the team, Ziva's rabbi, Shmeil Pinkas, Director Vance and his family, and a few Mossad officers stood in the Hebrew cemetery, as Eli David's casket laid before them.

The rabbi muttered a Hebrew prayer and began the funeral. All through the service, Tony was holding Ziva close to him, as she sobbed into his arms and all he could think about was the song "Turn, Turn, Turn" by The Byrds. It was straight out of Ecclesiastes, and he thought the lyrics fit his and Ziva's situation perfectly.

_There is a season (Turn, Turn, Turn)  
And a time to every purpose, under Heaven_

_A time to be born, a time to die_  
_A time to plant, a time to reap_  
_A time to kill, a time to heal_  
_A time to laugh, a time to weep_

The rabbi was finishing the closing prayer, and the Vances were the first to lay roses on Eli's casket, followed by the Mossad officers.

"Shalom, my friend," said Director Vance as he laid the rose on the casket. "See you on the other side."

_To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)_  
_There is a season (Turn, Turn, Turn)_  
_And a time to every purpose, under Heaven_

_A time to build up,a time to break down_  
_A time to dance, a time to mourn_  
_A time to cast away stones, a time to gather stones together_

Ducky, Palmer and Breena went next.

"Shalom, Director David," said Palmer. "Ziva is lucky to have Tony. He will take good care of her."

"Shalom, Eli, you are with your wife, Ari and Tali now," said Ducky. "Rest in peace."_  
_

_To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)  
There is a season (Turn, Turn, Turn)  
And a time to every purpose, under Heaven_

_A time of love, a time of hate_  
_A time of war, a time of peace_  
_A time you may embrace, a time to refrain from embracing_

McGee and Abby went next, followed by Gibbs.

"Thank you for giving me a sister, Mr. David," said Abby. "I'll take good care of her for you."

"Thank you for Ziva, and thank you for everything you did," said McGee. "You are a true hero. You sacrificed your life so that Ziva, our sister, could live and carry a beautiful baby girl into this world," said McGee as they set their roses on the casket.

"Eli, I'm still mad at you for abandoning Ziver in the desert, but I'm thankful that you brought me another daughter into my life. I promise to take care of her for you like she was my own daughter. Thank you," said Gibbs as he set the rose down next to Abby's.

_To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)_  
_There is a season (Turn, Turn, Turn)_  
_And a time to every purpose, under Heaven_

_A time to gain, a time to lose_  
_A time to rend, a time to sew_  
_A time for love, a time for hate_  
_A time for peace, I swear it's not too late_

Finally, it was Tony and Ziva's turn.

"Well, Eli," started Tony. "I know we haven't been the best of buddies, but thank you for giving me the love of my life. I can't live without her. You gave her and our daughter back to me when I thought they were gone. I promise to take care of her, grow old with her, and I promise to bring all of your grandchildren here everyday to say hi." Tony set the rose on the casket and Ziva stood there, pondering what to say.

"Papa, this isn't easy for me. You and I were never on the best of terms. But you are still my father. After what happened in Somalia, I could not forgive you. When you came that Thanksgiving unannounced, I was enraged. I wanted to strangle you for what you had done to me. But I couldn't because you are my Papa. You are my flesh and blood. Thank you for sending me to America. If you had not, I would have not met Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Breena and most importantly Tony. If it were not for Tony, I would have not come out of that desert alive. I love him and I cannot live without him either. Shalom, Papa. I love you."

Ziva laid the rose down and Tony led her away from the casket as she started to cry.

_To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)  
There is a season (Turn, Turn, Turn)  
And a time to every purpose, under Heaven_

_**FIN**  
_


End file.
